Emma's sister
by rosebud171
Summary: Emma's lil sis comes to Surfers Paradise, how will all this go? Find out.


Emma's sister

Hey guy's in Stoked fan fic Emma's lil sis Violet comes to work at Surfers Paradise and few other's join in they are Ronnie(Veronica), Jamelia and Jayla. Ronnie's Reef's lil cousin (She's 14 just like Tonya), Jamelia's Kelly's cousin and Jayla's Niki's cousin. Reef and Kelly's cousin aren't the same race, Ronnie's Asian American and Jamelia's African American, so please don't leave any racist review's please. Oh one more thing I'm going back to the summer of 09 but enjoy the story.

A 14 year old girl with blood red colored with blue and light blue hair and freckles get's off the whale bus while drinking a can of Red Bull and her bag plus her pink plaid heart shaped electric guitar it's like the type of electric guitar from the movie_ Bratz girlz really rock._ "So this the place Emma's been going crazy over". Violet said going in. Violet walked in and saw three other girl's standing one of them looked about her age the second was taller and older than looked about 17 and the third has a stake board with pink lip gloss and vampire make up and she had two magenta colored highlights in fort of her head.

"What's up? I'm Violet". Violet greeted the three girls. "Hey girl I'm Jamelia".She said, Jamelia turned 17 on February 4 2009. "Sup up? I'm Jayla". She greeted. "I'm Veronica but everyone calls me Ronnie". Ronnie greeted but her great dane she has on a leash started to bark. "BAAAAAKKKKKBBBAAK"! Ronnie's dog barked. "Hayden! Down boy"! Ronnie said. "Sorry about him he's my guard dog let him smell you first". Ronnie said. Violet, Jayla and Jameila put out there hands and Hayden licked them.

"Awww he's so cuuuute how old is he"? Violet asked. "Four but he's not always banking at strangers once you get to know Hayden he's cute as hell". Ronnie said stretching her dogs stomach. "Excuse me are you ladies"? Bummer asked looking at his clip board. "Um Violet Coleman, Ronnie/Veronica Chon, Jamelia Edwards and Jayla Zhan"? Bummer asked. "That's us". Jamelia said. "Come with me". Bummer said. "I'm so glad I don't have to work with that ass wipe Captain Ron anymore". Jamelia said. "You worked with Captain Ron"? Jayla asked. "That's right girl and I worked as a laundry maid and it sucked". Jamelia said. "How'd ya get fired"? Violet asked. "I was caught singing". Jamelia said. "How's that bad"? Ronnie asked. "He didn't allow music". Jamelia said. "That must of sucked I cound't live with out my electric guitar". Violet said. "Okay ladies put your stuff down and listen up". "You'll send the summer working and maybe even a little surfing but work hard if you don't, oooooh you don't know I'll do". Bummer said. "He scares me". Jayla whispered. "I'm with you baby girl". Jamelia whispred back. "Okay here's your jobs, Ronnie you'll be a maid with Fin, Tonya, and Rosie". Bummer said. "Violet you'll be a pool cleaner with Logen, Jayla and Jamelia you'll be waitresses with Emma, Lo, Niki and Candy". Bummer said handing them they're uniforms. "Ah well it's better then nothing". Jayla said taking out her plum purple and lime green inhaler because she has asthma.

When everyone got dressed and no one was looking Jamelia, decided to sing. The song she's gonna sing is Listen from the movie _Dream Girls_ sang by Beyonce. "Okay here goes". Jamelia said taking a deep breath and sang.

_Listen to the song here in my heart a melody I start but can't complete. Listen to the sound from deep within it's only beginning to find release._

_Ohh the time has come for my dreams to be heard, They will not be pushed aside and turned._

_Into your own all cause you won't listen, Listen I am alone at a crossroads I'm not at home in my own home. And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind you should have known._

_Now I'm done believing you, You don't know what I'm feeling. I'm more than what you made of me. I followed the voice you gave to me._

_But now I've gotta find my own, You should have listened. There was someone here inside someone I thought had died. So long ago. Oh I'm screaming out and my dreams will be heard._

_They will not be pushed aside or turned into your own. All cause you won't listen. Listen I am alone at a cross roads, I'm not at home in my own home._

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind. You should have known now I'm done believing you. You don't know what I'm feeling._

_I'm more than what you've made of me. I followed the voice you gave to me. But now I've gotta find my own. _

_I don't know where I belong. But I'll be moving on. If you don't, If you won't listen._

_To the song here in my heart a melody I start, but I will complete. Now I am done believing you._

_You don't know not what I am feeling. I'm more than what you've made of me._

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me. But now I got to find my own my own. _

Jamelia sang her voice is beautiful for singing even though she's only 17 she has a killer singing voice and it sounds so clear, crisp, more mature and lovely. "That felt good to get that off my chest". Jamelia said.

"Wooohooo that was sooo pretty". Ronnie said. "That was awesome". Niki said. "Aw man was does that song sound so familiar"? Reef asked himself. "It's from the movie Dream Girl's". Tonya said. "I remember mom making daddy to see that musical". Lo said. "Hey Dream Girl I'm, not paying you to sing at a broad way musical". Bummer said. "Sorry just had to get that off my chest". Jamelia said.

"Okay I'm gonna let this one slide because one I like that musical and two I like this song". He said.

Everyone looked at Bummer funny liked he's just told everyone he's dating Lindsay Lohan. "What? A grown man can't watch a woman musical"? Bummer asked. "Ronnie make sure you clean up after your dog". Bummer said. "Will do, Hayden want a treat? Come on silly boy come get it". Ronnie said throwing a milk bone at her dog.

"He's so cute, What's his name"? Niki asked. "Hayden". Ronnie said. "Are you Reef's friend"? Holly asked. "No I'm his cousin". Ronnie said. "Uh I don't sound racist but you and Reef aren't the same uh um". Emma said. "Race well yeah my cousin was born in Indonesia and her mom was adopted".

"Well some body pasted genetics class". Fin said. Later that day everyone got to work Violet wanted to sing when ever she was alone she would sing whatever she play on her heart shaped electric guitar. Violet got her electric guitar and she was about to sing Decode from the movie _Twilight_ sang by_ Paramore._ Violet took a deep breath and sang.

_How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind._

_I can't win your losing fight all the time. Not gonna ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides. But you won't take away my pride no not this time. Not this time._

_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. But how did we get here?_

_Well I think I know. The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are. If you're a man at all. _

_Well I will figure this one out on my own. (I'm screaming I love you so). On my own. (My thoughts you can't decode)._

_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. Yeah how did we get here? Well I think I know._

_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

_Oooh how did we get here? When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah. How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well. I think I know, I think, I know. _

_There is something I see in you it might kill me. I want it to be true._

Violet sang but she didn't notice her big sister Emma and Lo and Logen were watching from only 20 feet away. Violet imagined herself in the Decode music video singing to Decode in a beautiful forest of Forks like the one in the video. "Ah that was fun". Violet said taking a sip of her Red Bull. "That was awesome sis". Emma said. "That was cool better then Stone Seabreeze". Logen said. "Not bad not my type of music but not bad". Lo said. "Violet what did I tell you about Red Bull"! Emma asked. "Hey I can't help it it's really good". Violet really liked drinking sugary energy drinks like Red Bull, Monster, Rock star etc etc. She really didn't like Gadorade or Vitamin Water that's pretty much what Emma drinks when she's walking or jogging in the neighborhood. "Yeah but there's a lot of sugar and chemicals it's really bad for you Middle Schoolers and your sugary drinks ". Emma said. "Yeah listen to Emma that position goes straight to your ass and makes you fat". Lo said. "I don't give a damn". Violet said.

Mean while with Jayla in the DR she was nervous not because she'll might a strike. She's not your average punk skater girl. Jayla has a very serious secret, Jayla was…. gay, she was a lesbian. Back in Northern NJ(New Jersey) she's transferring high school's because Jayla gets bullied real bad. Kids in her class would call her a Chinese whore and transsexual which Jayla extremely hates. When her friends found she was a lesbian they stopped being her friends and harassed and internet bullied her.

"Hey what's buzzing cousin"? Niki asked. "Nothing much". Jayla said. "What's wrong"? "You've looked liked you've a ghost". Niki asked. "It's just that what if everyone finds out my secret that I'm gay and it'll be like my old school everyone will hate me". Jayla said hanging her head. "Jayla I'm your cousin and I still love you no matter what and Aunt Chee and Uncle Adam still love you (Jayla's Parent's). Niki said putting her arm around her. The flash back is Jayla's walking home from school upset as ever because she got in a fight with one of the girls that use to be her friend, Jayla's eye were running with eyeliner mascara and eye shadow with her pink puffy eyes. Jayla walked in her house. "Jayla what happened"? Her dad asked. "I got into a fight with one of the girl's". Jayla said sitting on the coach. "Was it one of kids that's been bulling you"? Her mom asked. "Is it that hard to answer"? Jayla asked. "You know what this ends here and now". Her dad said getting the phone. "Honey what are doing"? Jayla's mom asked. "I'm calling the school to get those kids suspended". Jayla's dad said. "Dad that won't work if they get suspended they'll come back to hurt me". Jayla said. "Sweetie I think your kind of being paranoid". Her mom. "No I'm not I looked on Facebook and saw a email saying if you ever tell the principal I'll kill you". Jayla nearly screamed. "Oh and today a boy in P.E. was following me and grab my ass and in lunch some cheerleading pushed me into my food". Jayla said crying all over again. "Kids are saying crappy things about me all over the school, I don't wanna go back". Jayla said crying. Her dad hugged her and said. "Don't worry we'll get everything under control". Her dad said. "I can't take any more of our baby coming home crying and hurt almost everyday". Her mom said. "I don't wanna see her like this for 2 years of High school". Her dad said. "We've gotta pull her out of there". Her mom said.

"Can we afford private school"? Her mom said. "I don't know but maybe we'll do what we can". Her dad said.

Flashback over.

"That's awful why would someone do that"? Jamelia asked. "Because there ass wipes". Niki said. "There right I am a loser". Jayla said tearing up. "No your not the people who made fun of you are stupid ass holes who don't have any better to do". Candy's talk board said. "Thanks I'm Jayla". Jayla greeted. "I'm Candy". Her talk board said. "Hey baby do you wanna go on a walk"? Jamelia asked. "Um I'm not sure if were if we can leave work". Jayla asked. "It'll be quick". Jamelia said. "Okay". "Can I come to"? Niki asked. "Sure". Jamelia said. "So how'd you find out your gay"? Jamelia asked. "In the 5th grade and I was 11". Jayla said. "Well I don't have a problem with Lesbian's or Homo's.". Jamelia said hugging Jayla.

Jayla was blushing that her head was against her breast. Even know they've known each other for a few hours, Jayla started to build up a crush on her and thought Jamelia was one the hottest sexiest black girl she ever met. "Jayla your blushing". Jamelia said smirking a bit. "I um uh".Jayla said blushing. But this happy moment was about to be ruined by the employee's at Captain Ron's hotel they were Captain Claim, Tuna McGillis, & Betty Sand Stone with cherry icy's (P.S. this is when FOX was previewing Glee).

"Who the hell are you people"? Niki asked. "They're the employee's at Captain Ron's hotel". Jamelia said. "What did do you want crackers"? Jamelia asked. "Oh were here to give a message from Captain Ron to Surfers Paradise". Tuna said shirking. "What are you doing with those icy's"? Niki asked.

"Oh in the new show Glee coming to FOX, the people in the Glee club get slashed and your wondering why we have these". He said. Jayla hid behind Niki and Jamelia's back's. "Ready fire"! Betty said. They shout two large cherry icy's at them. The girl's came back to staff house covered in crushed ice and cherry juice. "What happened to you three"? Holly asked. "Does anyone know the new show Glee"? Niki asked. Everyone nodded. "In the show the people in Glee club get slushed and that's happened to us". Niki said. "Well lets get you cleaned off". Emma said.

Later Niki's already cleaned off but Jayla and Jamelia were still in the bath room cleaning each other off because the shower's not working. Jamelia had her shirt and plaid jean vest off and her hait was down and she just had her bra and her jeans on. Jayla blushed so hard. She wanted to admit her feelings for Jamelia but she was worried how she would react. "_Night & the spirit of life calling (Oh, oh iyo, mamela. Oh, oh, iyo). And a voice with the fear of a child answer"s. "Oh, oh iyo. Oh mamela oh, oh iyo"._

"_Ubukhosi bo khokho". "We ndodana ye sizwe sonke". "Wait there's no mountain too great, oh, oh iyo". Hear the words & have faith". "Oh, oh, iyo". "Have faith, hela hey mamela". "He lives in you, he lives in me". "He watches over". "Everything we see". "Into the water, into the truth". In your reflection he lives in you". _Jamelia sang but got cut off by Jayla. "Jamelia"? Jayla asked. "Yeah baby"? Jamelia asked. "You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard". Jayla said. "Thanks". Jamelia said. "I have something to tell you". Jayla said. "What"? Jamelia asked. "I really like you and I think your really hot". Jayla said. "You like me….well I". Jamelia said.

Jayla started to cry a bit cause she knew this would happen. "Look I don't mean to make you feel weird". Jayla said crying her black eyeliner and mascara. "No hon don't cry, I don't feel like that at all that's because I like you to". Jamelia said. "You do"? The punk staker girl asked. "Yeah you're really pretty, cool, beautiful & you kinda remain me of the punk girl with the shutter on that new show Glee". Jamelia said. "You mean Tina Cohen-Chang"? She asked. "Yeah". Jamelia said.

Then Jayla moved up to Jamelia's face and kissed her peachy tender lips. Jamelia tasted her pink soft lips. Jayla pulled away and looked at her. "So does this mean were a couple"? Jamelia asked blushing. "I wouldn't have it any other way". Jayla said. "But should we tell the others"? Jamelia asked. "I don't think we should". Jayla said. "I agree baby come here". Jamelia said then started to make out with Jayla.

"Aw that's so sweet". Violet said. "Yeah". Emma said. "If I was gay would you have a problem with it"? Violet asked. "Of course not your my sister I accept you for you who are". Emma said. Emma said hugging her little sister. "Come on let's get some food". Violet said. "Yeah I'm hungry". Emma said.

THE END Well like it? No one put any negative comments about Jayla please. Also there's a new story to Stoked coming summer 2011. I'll give you a seek peek. It's 2 years later and it's summer 2011. Most of the staff are getting ready for college but there's 12 new comers to Surfers Paradise. But they're from a different place on earth. Most of them are from a foreign country.


End file.
